vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Candice Catnipp
Summary Candice Catnipp is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, possessing the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Vollständig Name: Candice "Candi" Catnipp Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman and Swordswoman, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Candice can flood her blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Hirenkyaku and increase her defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Candice can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Soul Manipulation (All Quincies can destroy souls), Portal Creation, Transformation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (She was able to incapacitate a weakened Kenpachi), higher with Vollständig Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to the other female Sternitter) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class, higher with Vollständig Durability: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Cang Du and NaNaNa, who survived Yamamoto's flames after they were offset by Bazz-B), higher with Vollständig Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Candice can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Tens to hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her Heilig Bogen, Medallion Intelligence: Like the rest of the Sternritter, Candice is a very skilled combatant, though she is short-tempered and brash. Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Candice is short-tempered and will fly into a rage if her appearance is ruined in a battle. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks / Techniques: The Thunderbolt: Candice's Schrift, which, as the name implies, allows her to control electricity, mostly in the form of lightning bolts, which she can fire at her targets with high power. She can even generate these bolts from the sky to strike down at her opponents. * Lightning Jump: Candice can rapidly travel by transforming into a bolt of electricity, allowing her to dodge attacks and reposition herself. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Candice can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with her own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. * Blut: An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. ** Blut Arterie: Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. ** Blut Vene: Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. Candice's bow.png|Candice's Heilig Bogen Galvano Blast.png|Candice using Galvano Blast * Heilig Bogen: Candice's Spirit Weapon, a bow with arms shaped like lightning bolts. ** Heilig Pfeil: The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Heilig Bogen. Candice's take the forms of bolts of lightning thanks to her ability. She can also use a more powerful Galvano Blast, which has 5 gigajoules of energy and can reduce an opponent to dust. * Hirenkyaku: A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Quincy: Vollständig: The evolved form of the outdated Quincy technique Letzt Stil, a far superior ability that allows them to draw in Reishi beyond their regular limits, greatly boosting their physical capabilities. Unlike Letzt Stil, which can only be used once at the cost of the user's Quincy powers, Vollständig can be used multiple times in a single day. Candice's Vollständig grants her six lightning bolt-shaped wings, a crackling Heiligenschein, and a constant field of electricity crackling around her. Electrocution.png|Candice using Electrocution Lightning Swords.png|Candice using her Lightning Swords against Ichigo Galvano Javelin.png|Candice throwing Galvano Javelin * Electrocution: Candice raises her arm, causing a huge burst of electricity to surge around her before she throws it at her opponent in a single, powerful burst. * Lightning Swords: Candice can pull her wings individually to use them as swords in close quarters, wielding two at once if necessary. She can return to long-range combat by throwing one of them at her opponents, a technique known as Galvano Javelin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Quincies Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sternritter Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6